1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the injection of posts into ear lobes comprising a barrel with a grip, with a bolt being disposed in the barrel, which can be cocked against a spring which is releasable by means of a release lever. Retaining devices are provided in front of the barrel end which may be provided with a post. At a distance from the post and aligned with it, a locking element is provided. The retaining devices have fastening devices for the releasable fastening of retaining elements which support the post or the locking element.
2. The Prior Art
Such a device is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,848. In this, as well as in other conventionally used devices, the retaining devices for the post and the locking element are integral parts of the injection device. Even though the post and the locking element are already partially in sterile packages, intense manipulation by hand is required when these parts are removed from the packaging and are inserted into the retaining devices in the injection device. This results in the possibility of the transfer of bacteria to the post and the locking element which then, of course, directly enter the open wound of the hole in the ear lobe and which results quite often in inflammation, sometimes even in grave illness.
An even greater danger is posed by the fact that the retaining elements are in direct contact with the ear lobe into which injection is to be made, so that they come in direct contact with the blood which may flow out during injection. This, too, is undesirable from a bacteriological point of view because of the possibility of infection by hepatitis-causing agents and the like. Above all, however, this entails a considerable risk factor in view of the latest knowledge regarding the transmission of the immune deficiency illness AIDS, since the known groups at risk are to a large extent also the groups for which use of the devices under discussion is intended.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,507 to provide the post and the locking element in separate retaining devices which are each taken separately from the packaging and inserted into the injection device. This carries quite a considerable danger that the sections of these parts which are turned towards the ear lobe are touched by the fingers. Furthermore, the retaining elements used herein can be used several times so that, if not handled correctly, posts can be inserted without prior sterile storage and handling. Finally, for performing the injection movement in the previously known devices the member of the device which holds the post parts must be brought against the ear lobe and then another part, which can be moved relative to the post part, must be moved by hand linearly in relation to the post part in order to press the post into the ear lobe. Exact and proper aim cannot be taken in this manner and such a procedure is considered unpleasant by both the operator and by the person who is to receive the post.